Time is Running Out
by LilixBlack
Summary: Solos en una habitación, un día caluroso, Remus y Sirius jugaran al muy peligroso juego de la seduccion, estando conscientes de que lo suyo es casi prohibido, y que el tiempo pasa cada vez mas rapido...


**Time is running out:**

En la habitación de los Gryffindors no se escuchaba nada más que la música del gramófono de Lupin, a un volumen tan alto que ahoga los gemidos que se escapan de los labios de los dos "amigos" que ocupan la habitación.

Están solos… James ha logrado por fin convencer a Lily para que salga con él, por lo que estará fuera del castillo por el día completo –si todo sale como él quiere-. Nadie aparecerá de repente irrumpiendo en la habitación gritando acerca de cómo logró conseguir que la radio muggle funcionara, porque Peter está en la enfermería. La causa; indigestión producida por la ingesta de media docena de huevos de doxy, gracias a una apuesta que perdió contra Sirius el día anterior…

Pero a Sirius parece no importarle el estado de salud de Peter, o como le irá a James en su soñada cita con la pelirroja de sus sueños… nada parece importarle en ese momento… En esos instantes hay algo más importante que ocupa su mente, algo que no le deja tiempo para pensar en nada mas… Porque ahora solo le interesa escuchar el silencio que proviene desde fuera de la habitación -debido a un hechizo silenciador-.

Solo escuchar la canción que suena insistente- e insinuantemente- en el gramófono, los latidos de su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, solo quiere oír los gemidos de Remus bajo sus labios, sentir su lengua recorrer su boca, su mano tocar suavemente su pecho, y la otra que se cierne sobre su nuca. Solo puede escuchar Remus, pensar Remus, sentir Remus…

**"Calor. Besos. Saliva… ¡Dios!.. Mucha saliva… Remus… mucho Remus…"**

Remus a su vez no puede pensar… no puede respirar… el placer que le causa estar dentro de la boca de Sirius, sentir su lengua saborear su boca, sus manos en su piel, le quema totalmente, cada célula de su cuerpo, le hace un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja respirar… que lo asfixia…

Se detienen unos instantes para simplemente mirarse a los ojos… y sonreírse… mientras el gramófono canta…

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break the spell_

_That__you've__created__…_

**Remus:**

**"Si… hechizado… con su forma de ser... con sus malcriadeces y sus travesuras… con su sonrisa de granuja… con su corazón… con sus caricias… con sus besos…**

**Joder… sus besos… que me asfixian… que me ahogan de placer…"**

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction__…_

**Sirius:**

**"Hay algo en su manera de ser… Merlín! Que lo hace tan… tan… ¡irresistible!... ¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta del efecto que tiene en los demás? –En mi…-. ¿En lo atractivo que es? en lo perfecto que es… en sus ojos y su sonrisa que esconden mucho más de lo que dice con su boca… que todo en el me vuelve loco… que siempre me deja queriendo mas de el… porque nunca tendría suficiente de Remus…"**

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction…_

**Sirius:**

**"Si…Joder… quiero jugar… quiero más… Remus…"**

- Remus… -gime Sirius al sentir las manos de Remus en su cuerpo, sus labios en su cuello, ahora sus manos corretean su pecho, su espalda, sus nalgas y deteniéndose allí, presionando sus caderas suavemente contra las de él, hasta juntarlas, haciendo que Sirius no solo sienta su propia erección, sino además la fricción del miembro erecto de su "amigo" sobre el suyo.

_You will be the death of me…_

_You will be the death of me…_

**Remus:**

**"Pero no me importaría morir así, asfixiado en su aliento… aunque sea solo un sueño… aunque nadie lo sepa, aunque sea secreto… aunque despierte mañana y todo esto sea un sueño…**

**Aspirar su aliento… Morir dentro de Sirius... dentro de su boca… dentro de él… morir y volver a vivir…"**

Ahora las rápidas y experimentadas manos de Sirius se deslizaron suave e insinuantemente hasta los pantalones de Remus, desabrochando lentamente cada botón, bajando la cremallera con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo de la anticipación del momento, cada gemido que se escapa de la boca de Remus, y luchando consigo mismo, para no arrancarle salvajemente los pantalones.

_Bury it…_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it…_

Remus no puede dejar de pensar en la tensión que siente en el pecho, como si el corazón se le fuese a salir de lo rápido que late. Del vacío que siente en la boca del estomago. Del nudo en su garganta y de la presión en la cabeza, siente como si el corazón le latiera allá arriba, pero también siente otra cosa latir… allá abajo, donde Sirius tiene sus manos, envolviendo su miembro con pericia, y frotándolo de arriba abajo sacándole gemidos de placer.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out…_

El reloj corre, y los minutos pasan volando, y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que ya es sol se oculta detrás de las majestuosas montañas que marcan los limites de Hogwarts. Ya cae la tarde y seguramente los demás están por llegar.

Han pasado horas y horas allí, encerrados en esa habitación demasiado pequeña, ahogándose entre suspiros y gemidos, entre el aliento y la saliva del otro.

Y cada vez se hace más difícil ocultarlo, pero ninguno de los dos puede evitarlo, resistirlo… Ninguno de los dos quiere…

_I wanted freedom_

_Bounded and restricted_

- Remus… -gimió Sirius, al sentir los labios de Remus sobre su cuello, y sus manos deslizarse suavemente hacia su pene, sintiendo como rápidamente, su miembro semi-erecto, se agrandaba de repente al sentir el contacto de las manos tibias de Remus sobre su piel caliente. Notar el miembro erecto de Remus entre sus manos, sentir su excitación, y saber que en cualquier momento estará a punto de correrse, porque no hay placer más grande que el que le causa estar dentro de la boca de Remus.

I've tried to give you up

But I'm addicted

**Sirius:**

**"No puedo creer que podría llegar a pensar en Remus de esta manera… que de un momento a otro dejaría de ser algo más que un simple amigo, dejaría de ser "algo" para convertirse en "todo"… en Mi Todo…**

**Que me acostaría pensando en él, y que me costaría dormirme en las noches, por el simple hecho de saber que está durmiendo justo en la cama de al lado. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Que escucho su respiración entrecortada mientras duerme, y a veces me quedo despierto nada más para escucharle dormir, y que cuando por fin me duermo, estoy pensando en él, y que me masturbo todas las noches con las cortinas cerradas, pensando en él, porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, y porque hasta sus ronquidos me hacen erizar la piel.**

**Que me tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, no poder tomar su cara con ambas manos y poder besarlo en los labios, y tocarlo en todos lados, ahí mismo enfrente de todos, en el Gran Comedor, en los jardines, en la Sala Común… donde sea… donde todos nos vean… Porque Remus es como una droga, me he vuelto adicto, y él es mi droga preferida… y ahora que le he probado no creo que pueda vivir sin él… "**

_Now that you know I'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

_You've never though_

_Of __braking __this __fixation_

**"Soy valiente… o debería serlo… soy un Gryffindor… Soy un Black, joder!…pero en lo que se refiere a él… soy un cobarde, porque prefiero perderlo todo, prefiero morir antes que perderlo a él... el es Remus…"**

_You will squeeze the life out of me…_

_You will squeeze the life out of me…_

La mano de Sirius se cierra sobre el miembro de Remus, siente las manos del castaño arañando salvajemente su espalda, mientras aumenta la presión rápidamente, sintiendo a su compañero correrse dentro de sus manos, ahogando sus gritos y gemidos con un beso húmedo y apasionado.

Los efectos del hechizo silenciador deben haberse desvanecido, porque pueden escucharse murmullos desde la ventana, provenientes de abajo del castillo, desde el pasillo. Se escuchan a su vez algunos pasos que se acercan lentamente a la habitación, marcando el compas de las agujas del reloj, que les avisa a la pareja que el tiempo juntos se les acaba.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out…_

Así se abrochan los cinturones y cada uno se devuelve a su cama, no sin antes darse un último beso, antes de que alguien inesperado irrumpa en la habitación.

Un beso… un baile de lenguas, de saliva, de alientos, de gemidos y jadeos ahogados en una caricia. De sentimientos encontrados, inexplicables, enterrados y que salen a la luz en la oscuridad de un armario, o en la soledad de una habitación común un fin de semana…

Porque el tiempo se les acaba... porque el tiempo nunca es suficiente…


End file.
